Life
by PinkParadise23
Summary: Naminé POV. She finds herself caught up in a love triangle, she gets heartbroken and now the only one to heal her pain has vanished... Will he ever return?


**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, thank you for following the story and...**

**It was sudden, but I decided to string the first and second chapter in to a big chapter which I think would be better and shouldn't make the beginning so boring and slow. **

**Anyway enough of rambling...**

**musicbox's will: _Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! :D And I hope you continue reading It's Too Difficult. :D x_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Like I said before, I only own the storyline. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hello, my name is Naminé Clément.

I have long, straight flaxen hair, along with a pair of bright blue eyes to match my pale skin tone.

All throughout my life, I was always someone who was unheard of and unseen, a boring girl, a girl who always kept herself away from others and liked being alone, yet I had always wanted some friends. At home I was totally different but outside I was alone. I liked it but I didn't like it. Weird, isn't it? Wanting to being alone, yet not wanting to be alone?

I was known as the anti social girl of the school I went to, I was someone who couldn't form a single sentence, short or long. I used to lock myself away from the world in my imaginary prison, a prison I used to like being in, a prison where I could be all alone. I used to like it, a lot.

My biggest get away was art. I loved to draw. When you come to think of it, it is a very beautiful and unique way of expressing yourself, your emotional side, without having to write anything, or in my case, speak...

* * *

Everything started to change slowly for me on a cold winter's morning, a morning where every street was hugged by blankets of crispy, white snow, a morning when the fog covered the view ahead, a morning when I was hugging myself tightly to keep the little bit of body warmth I had left in me.

The fear of walking all alone on a gloomy morning didn't bother me that much as I walked to school alone every single week day. However, that morning...it just didn't seem right, an uneasy feeling started to creep up my petit form, my hands started to hold on to my milk white sketchpad even tighter than before.

My heart started to race as fast as a cheetah when I heard echoes of laughter erupt from the corner of the road. I could hear many footsteps going the same direction I was going to, I started to quicken my pace but that only ignighted the fear in me more as I was already surrounded by a group of scruffy boys who weren't much older than me.

Each and every one of them had an unpleasant smell to them, God knows, what kind of drugs and other things they were consuming. Other than the unpleasant smell, everyone of them had a kind of darkness in their eyes. Full of evil. I dared not to look in to their eyes as these kind of boys would give themselves too much importance...

"Hey! You're so beautiful! You wanna have some fun?" One of the looked at me in a sickening way that made me want to throw up even more.

I didn't bother responding, like I said, I don't talk. I started to head the opposite direction. That was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made! One of the males grasped my arm and forcibly put his unhygienic hands tightly around petit waist. His unpleasant smell was corrupting my breathing, making it really difficult to breathe.

I tried crying out for help but my voice box was really of no help as I stopped myself, this was a psychological thing, not being able to speak in front of people other than my family members. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but I failed miserably. This had made me panic.

The boy, who was holding on to me, his grasp tightened around my waist even more which made me yelp and push him away, but, I failed. His grip tightened even more as his unusual eyes pierced through my icy ones. They were gold, it looked like his eyes were made of gold, even though he had unusual, yet, beautiful eyes, I couldn't stop saying that he's a jerk and very intimidating.

"Aren't you gonna say anything,babe?" The ebony haired boy smirked, a smirk that made me want to throw up, I say that a lot, don't I?

I used all the strength in me and pushed him back as far as I could, the push made him unbalanced but it didn't make him fall. This angered him even more and his whole gang had one of their hands on one of my arms! They forcibly dragged me towards a dark, isolated ally, and pushed me in to the crispy substance known as snow. I landed badly on my ankle which only meant one thing: I sprained my ankle! Great, right? First day back from the Christmas holidays and that was what had happened to me!

I let out silent sobs as I felt the unbearable pain spread around my ankle, making swell. I felt burning tears trickle down my pale face. The raven haired boy (who I guessed was the bossy leader) knelt down beside me and spat, "You look good when you're like this," he smirked gazing down towards the lower potion of my body.

My skirt was way above my thighs, exposing the skin that was hidden under the tights but still, it was embarrassing. The whole gang started to laugh. I felt really humiliated, wouldn't you?

The raven haired boy started to lean even more towards my face, I knew what he was going to do, and I couldn't let him do it. I shrugged the thought off and I tried to move away, however, as usual, I failed. I fluttered my eyes shut really tightly, expecting the worse, until...

"VANITAS!" A husky voice called from behind, I can't explain how happy I was!

"What the hell do you want, you idiot?! Can't you see I'm busy here?!" The raven haired boy, known as Vanitas screamed at the top of his lungs, hissing at the shadowy figure that 'intruded'. To me, he was more of a saviour, not an intruder.

"I can't let you go around scaring my girlfriend!" The other boy's voice responded calmly. My eyes widened at this, but I somehow managed to conceal it.

The owner of the other boy's voice showed up right next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I don't know why, but... I felt safe, I felt safe in his arms. My heart started to race even quicker than a cheetah. I guess the dramatic beginning to that morning really messed up things.

"Oh please dude, I don't give a damn about whether she's your freakin' girlfriend or not, stop acting to be her boyfriend! Have you seen how hot she is?!" Vanitas argued.

"If you're so interested in nonsense, go and look for a girl who's like you, someone who's so...characterless." The nice boy spat.

The raven haired boy ignored the insult and turned his attention back to me but stopped to glare at the brunette.

I could see his appearance clearly at that point. It shocked me! I was shocked at how uncanny the brunette boy and Vanitas' resemblance was. They looked exactly like one another. The only difference was that Vanitas had jet black hair with striking golden eyes while the 'boyfriend' of mine had chocolate brown hair with ocean blue eyes that had a really nice and warm feeling to them. Maybe the jerk and the brunette were twins?

"I don't believe she's your girlfriend, Sora." Vanitas stated simply, glaring at the brunette boy next to me, indirectly revealing the brunette's name.

"She is my girlfriend," the spiky haired brunette stated bluntly.

"Prove it." Vanitas hissed, staring at me, which intimidated me more.

Sora hugged me in a 'romantic way', trying his best to prove that I was his girlfriend.

"I don't buy that, idiot!" The golden eyed boy smirked before continuing,"...kiss her," his sharp eyes darted their way back to mine for a split second before looking away.

'Kiss me? What?! I have to have my first kiss with an unknown guy?! I can't let this happen! I-'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of warm lips against my pale cheek. The action made both of us look like tomatoes, I knew it.

After pulling a way, a sneaky smile crawled up Sora's lips as he tried to help me up but saw me struggling. I think it wasn't just me, but, Sora could also feel a pair of cold, dark, gold eyes glaring at us.

While I was fidgeting with discomfort, Sora ignored Vanitas' glare and wrapped his right hand around my waist, while he used his other hand to help me up to my feet, already realising I was injured. We started to walk in a slow pace out of the ally as we heard the raven haired boy's voice go through our ears, "THIS ISN'T OVER SORA! Remember that!"

"Whatever! I'm not scared of you, dude!" Sora responded in the same tone, through gritted teeth. He glanced at me for a second but looked the other way as we kept walking.

* * *

We stopped walking as soon as we were on the pavement. I looked in to his bright blue eyes and leapt forwards, pulling him in to a tight embrace. Surprisingly, he hugged me back, tightly. THEN it clicked, I was shocked by my own action. What the hell did I just do? I hugged an unknown boy?! I quickly pulled away from the embrace and I already knew I had no difference in my appearance if I was compared to a tomato.

He grinned at me and put his hand out, "I'm Sora! As you uh- already know! Don't bother telling me your name, I know you're Naminé."

I smiled back and pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket, I quickly drew a flower and next to it and I had written down a few things:

_Nice to meet you Sora! How'd you know my name?_

_By the way, if it weren't for you, I don't know how miserable my life would be right now._

_Thank you for saving me from that Vanitas guy._

He quickly scanned through the piece of paper and smiled again, "You're welcome, Naminé. Vanitas kept going on a about a plan to make some girl called Naminé, forcibly his by torturing her, I just guessed. Man, that was one hell of a lucky guess, if you ask me!"

I sent a weak smile in his direction and immediately changed my expression in to my usual neutral one.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Sora asked in a concerned tone as he patted one hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulders, gesturing that I wasn't sure and I turned my gaze back to him as we walked silently, making our way towards what was known as the hell on earth for me..._School_.

* * *

As usual, the front gate was now crowded, considering the fact that we were a bit late compared to normal. Everyone seemed so happy, bright eyes, genuine smiles, funny laughs that could make anyone else laugh. School was supposed to be a place where people could enjoy, then why didn't I feel the same? Why did I feel like I was boring anyone around me?

"Naminé!" Sora's voice travelled in to my ear, which broke me out of my trance and glance his way...

"I want you to meet someone!" Sora chirped brightly before bring out a red head in front of me.

"Naminé? What's going on?" The red head asked in a confused tone, turning her gaze towards Sora, thoroughly confused.

"You know eachother?" Sora asked, this time, him being the one who was confused.

We nodded simutaneously.

"Sora, you lazy bum, don't you ever listen to anything?! Of course I'd know my twin sister, idiot." Kairi grinned, punching Sora's arm playfully, earning a whine from him.

Yep, Kairi's my twin sister. I guess I forgot to tell you that earlier. She was the only person who understood me. She was the best sister anyone could ever ask for.

Sora glanced between me and Kairi, a groofy grin spreading across his flawless face,"How come you never told me before? Come to think of it, you two really do look like twins!" His grin grew wider before he continued, "Does that mean your full name is Naminé Clément? Like Kairi Clément?"

What a joker.

"Duh! I did mention Naminé million times and I did say she's my sis! Sora, why're you my stupid, idiotic best friend?!" Kairi slapped his arm, earning another whine.

"Why am I being called an idiot?!" He asked jokingly, winking at Kairi.

Both of them broke out in to giggles. I stifled a giggle, I was too shy to even start giggling. They were amusing to watch.

"Hey, is it just me or have you guys actually never seen someone slip on a banana skin?" Sora blurted out randomly, earning weird looks from me and my twin.

He burst out laughing, his laugh was funnier than anything else. I thought Kairi was funny but Sora...I don't know.

Kairi joined in the laughing while I just tried to hide my laughter, I couldn't be so open and transform myself in one day, could I? What happened to the Naminé who liked being alone?

We continued to walk towards the door that lead to the warm side of school, until-

"Woah!" Sora gasped, getting our attention.

Kairi burst out laughing, immediately...again, while I just stood there watching them.

Sora was on the ground, rubbing his uh- back side while, whines escaped his lips and he begged one us to help him up. Obviously, I helped him up but I've got to admit, for the first time I found school funny.

"Sora, I've not seen anyone slip on banana skin but I can imagine you slipping one, my little idiot!" Kairi knelt down and pinched his arm.

"Hey!" He whined again, "I'm not that much of an idiot, you know? I saved your sister from that jerk known as Vanitas."

"Why thank you, my idiot." Kairi winked as she sprinted off, when she realised Sora was chasing her.

"Sit with us at lunch, okay Nami?" Sora shouted as loudly as he could, waiting for my response impatiently.

I nodded quickly, watching him sprint off in Kairi's direction, before heading towards my tutor group, I seemed to have forgotten about my swelling ankle but I thought I could get an ice pack or something. I realised I was smiling at my newly found nickname.

And For the first time, I was looking forward to lunch.

* * *

The last 5 minutes of the lesson before lunch felt like an eternity. I thought that I was going to be stuck in that boring classroom forever! Just sitting there and having to listen to the teacher ramble on about some angles in maths was a totally different story, if I ever had to describe school, the simple word to describe it, would be: **_boring._**

My blue eyes constantly found their way towards the clock, reading it every second, my expression was a mixture of boredom and impatience, at least, thats what I thought it would be like; I was feeling that way. Not paying attention was one of my hobbies, like I said, I liked being in my imaginary prison, locking myself away from the real world.

As usual, I would never answer if a teacher asked a question because communicating was just too difficult. And that's exactly what had happened, she asked me to answer the question, _damn_!

"How many degrees are there in a right angle, Naminé?" The teacher asked me, crossing her arms in front of her chest, giving me a questioning look.

'90 degress! Just say it Naminé! Just say it!' My inner voice commanded me.

My lips parted a little to speak but nothing escaped my lips, and they slowly formed a thin line as I glanced at the clock, 3 minutes. What the hell was wrong with the time?!

"I just mentioned it a while back, Naminé." The teacher stated in a disappointed tone, staring at me, still expecting an answer.

I glanced to my right, staring at the boy who was sitting next me, well, he was sitting but you couldn't actually say whether he was awake or not...

"SORA!" The teacher screamed, silencing everyone, even the little whispers that were going around the class had stopped. _It was awkward_...

The boy next me was none other than the famous Sora, sleeping away, absolutely dead to the world. He looked so, peaceful and adorable! I wish I had a camera! This was something Kairi should've seen..

"Naminé, wake him up please," The teacher commanded.

I quickly glanced at the clock again, 2 more minutes of torture! I turned my attention back to my oblivious brunette friend, who was still enjoying the world of slumber. I gently poked his arm and brought him back to the real world.

He looked around the class with sleepy cerulean eyes, his expression turned in to a panicky expression from a sleepy one, "Sorry miss-!" He was stopped mid- sentence

"Detention after school, I don't need any explanations, Sora Xavier." The teacher said bluntly before continuing,"Anyway, pack away everyone, the bell is going to go in a minute."

'Yes! Finally!' My inner voice beamed happily.

A grin curled up my lips as I had started to pack my things away. Sora noticed my grin and asked,"Whats up? You seem very happy suddenly," he winked, which made me blush, wait...What?!

I shrugged my shoulders as a response to his question, but my mind was elsewhere, why was I blushing so much around Sora?

I ignored the question as I decided that some things are better left unsaid, as I exited the classroom and headed towards the canteen.

* * *

When I reached the canteen, I headed towards the table at the corner, which was classified as the 'loner table'. To me, it was a table for people like me, we'd all be quiet and silently enjoy each other's company without having to converse. It's not that we did not have any friends, it's just that we found that _it's too difficult_ to start a conversation.

"Nam! Come sit with us!" A feminine voice made me stop in my tracks and turn around to face the owner of the voice.

Kairi. She called me. Why? I shook my head left and right, answering a 'no' but I guess that was not the answer Kairi was expecting, obviously.

I made my way towards my auburn haired twin and smiled at her pulling her away towards the girls' toilets.

"Kairi! You know I don't talk to anyone other than you!" I explained, whispering to her.

"Forget that Naminé! Learn to change! Stop this 'I'm shy and I won't talk to anyone other than my family members.' It's not that I'm asking you to sing or something. Just... Open up! I know you want to." She winked, pulling me in to a loving sisterly hug, almost choking me.

"I don't know Kai, I-" I had to stop mid- sentence because Kairi interrupted me.

"Shut it, you're coming with me, like it or not. I'm older, you listen to me." She said in a fake, serious tone.

"Only by a few minutes," I muttered, but Kairi stuck her tongue as a response to my muttering.

I looked at my red head twin before being pulled out of toilets and dragged towards the canteen. _Great_. Just _great_.

When we arrived there, luckily, only Sora was present. My heart stopped racing as fast but it was still beating really quickly. I held my sketchbook to my chest really tightly. Did I mention I draw throughout lunch instead of eating?

"Guys, I'm gonna go and buy some food as I forgot to bring it from home. Nam, do you want anything?" Kairi asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

I grabbed a bottle, gesturing that I want some water, giving her a sweet, babyish smile.

"Okay," Kairi muttered before dashing off towards the humongous line of people.

"So..." Sora muttered before continuing,"Can I see your sketchpad? I mean, if you don't mind, I'm sure you draw really well!" Sora grinned at me, showing off his pearly whites. It was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. Wait...what? I blushed at the compliment.

"May I?" The brunette asked politely, still smiling.

I reached out my hand towards him and handed over my snow white sketchpad sending a genuine smile in his direction, he was so friendly. I wish got the courage to talk to him.

"Man! These are amazin'! No one can EVER beat you in an art competition! It's just...WOW!" He complimented constantly, making my blush turn redder every second, he was so _adorable_! He handed back my sketchpad to me politely and smiled at me once again. _That smile!_

I was about to talk to him, respond to his heart melting compliments, until, "Guys! I'm back!"

"Hey Kai!" Sora stood up and embraced Kairi in a friendly way... _I_ _guess_.

Were they together? Why did I feel so bad seeing them together? Why did I suddenly wish that I was Kairi?

I shrugged off the thought as I turned my gaze back to the two.

"Anyway, as you already know Kai, it's my 15th Birthday this weekend you both are invited to my party on Saturday!" Sora grinned happily, when his gaze met mine.

Everyone seemed to be older than me! Why?

"You're coming, right Nam?" He looked at me hopefully, how could I say no?

"Of course she is Sora, even if you didn't invite us, we'd come anyway, my idiotic best friend." Kairi punched his arm playfully.

"There you go again...Ow! That really hurt!" Sora faked nursing his arm while smiling like an idiot.

They were really quite amusing so watch, but... Something inside me was hurting, I couldn't understand, but I felt like I couldn't heal myself unless I left. I wanted to be alone. Socialising was not my thing anyway.

I jumped up from my seat and gazed at the clock, 25 minutes left, at that point, I was great full that the time was crawling like a snail. I would have enough time to be alone for a while, without any disturbance.

"Hey, we're you going?" Kairi questioned me, her amethyst eyes staring right in to my cerulean ones.

I stared back at her for a few seconds before smiling at Sora and Kairi, she got the message, luckily before responding, "Okay, see you later!"

I waved at the duo before and then I headed out of the canteen and went outside.

* * *

I had someone's image constantly in my mind. I needed to draw out the image, it was bugging me. I went outside, and sat down on a cold, grey bench on the patio. I pulled out my sketchpad from my bag and flipped it open to a blank page, to me, every page in my sketchpad had to have an image on it, which had an inner meaning linked to me or something or someone important to me.

I pulled out my finely sharped HB pencil and I instantly got lost in my imaginary world again, trying to bring out the image of the boy I had on my mind. While I tried to make out the image in my mind, some questions kept haunting me all throughout the process:

Whats gonna happen?

What kind of impact will this party have in my life?

Why did I even agree to go?

I tried to shrug the thought off but I just lost all the concentration I had in me, I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: Whats gonna happen? :D Please read and review! Please! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated :)**

**Sorry about any typo :) **


End file.
